


How to Keep A Bird

by Gaygent37, Kinkstroke



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidents, Bottom!Dick, Catheters, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Demisexuality, Dick becomes Nightwing, Dick is eighteen, Domestic Fluff, Flamebird and Nightwing, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Clark Kent, Shy Dick, Small Penis, Sounding, Top!Clark, Urethral Play, Urination, Urophilia, Watersports, Wetting, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: When Clark finds one young Dick Grayson in his apartment after a fight with his mentor Bruce Wayne, the Man of Steel needs to learn how to take care of a boy fast.It is only a matter of time until he falls for the young man in the process.Bingo Square: Urophilia





	How to Keep A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Gaygent speaking! Get ready for some kinky goodness because my husband and I have been planning this fic for quite a while now, and I think I can speak for both of us when I say we're very excited to share this. This first part has been extremely fun to write, and it's our first official fic together, so I'm extra pumped for this. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and since Kinkstroke orchestrated all the brilliant parts of this, feel free to let him know how well he did! <3

It had been a long day, Clark told himself as an excuse. First the chaos at the Daily Planet and an earthquake in China at lunch time, then the after-work fight against Starro and a brief meeting with the Justice League before he had to leave for another emergency at the Eiffel Tower. When he finally landed on the balcony of his apartment, in the safety of the adjacent building's shadow, his thoughts had been far away and his senses obviously not alert until the silent sobs coming from his kitchen brought him back to the present. 

Suddenly fully aware of his blue Superman suit and the voluminous red cape on his shoulders, Clark was ready to leave his apartment with a supersonic boom again to hide himself from the young man that had somehow found a way into his kitchen. However, there was something about the way the boy swallowed his sobs, with tightly closed lips and the way he rubbed over his eyes, scratching his nails over his cheeks – Clark could hear the angry movements – it was all too familiar. And then he recognised the strong heartbeat, calm and certain, even with tears in his eyes. Batman's sidekick, Robin. 

Within a second, Clark rushed into the kitchen and fell on his knees in front of the boy, who had made himself at home on his favourite kitchen chair, feet pulled up on the seat and his knees pressed to his chest. A cup of lukewarm chocolate was standing next to him on the table. He had probably made it himself; the pot was still standing on the stove. 

"What happened, sweetheart? Are you hurt?" 

Clark tried his best to talk in a soothing voice with the boy, who must've been of age at this point. He had never gotten a concrete answer about his age from Batman, but Dick Grayson had celebrated his eighteenth birthday a while back, if he remembered correctly. Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the boy for injuries. Except for a frightently high amount of healed fractures and scars over his delicate skin, he couldn't find anything threatening. 

"You're safe here, boy. Everything's going to be alright," he said softly. "Wanna talk about what's going on?" 

He reached out to the boy and placed a hand on his knee, softly pulling it to the side to reveal the unmasked face. His eyes were red from the tears and his skin was pale and his hair was messy. As soon as his eyes crossed the light blue ones of Dick, the boy couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started crying again. 

Clark could only wrap his arms around the small body, and hold him tight to his chest, feeling the shaking hands nestle with the hem of his cape when Dick rested his head against Clark's shoulder. They stayed in silence for a while, neither of them moved while Dick cried into his uniform, and Clark had his hands full holding him so he wouldn't slip from the chair to the ground. 

And then, Dick finally spoke. 

"P-please… don't make me g-go back to– to him, Mr. S-Superman," he whispered and Clark's heart broke. "I don't w-wanna go back e-ever again!" 

What in Rao's name had happened that made the boy refused to go back to his home? Should he call Bruce and tell him about Dick's whereabouts? Probably not. The boy was shivering, he was afraid of the very thought Clark could send him away. But what should he do then? 

Gaze flickering over to the mug and the used pot on his stove, he made a decision and stood up, still bracing Dick against his hip. He wasn't injured, wasn't sick and his vitals were perfectly fine. Clark could call Bruce in the morning if it was necessary. 

"What do you think about a nap and a bit of cuddling?" Clark suggested with a smile in his voice and carried the boy through his small apartment to the bedroom. "We can talk when you've slept and dried your tears, baby boy." 

Dick nodded against his shoulder and snuffled. His warm forehead was pressed against Clark's neck and for a brief moment, he was worried that he had missed a fever, but a second check showed his temperature normal. The crying then, he decided and stepped into the heart of his apartment. 

His bedroom was hardly big enough for a king-sized bed and the built-in closet and yet he had managed to squeeze a small desk and his computer in it, together with a bookshelf that shouldn't be carrying that many books. It still fit though. 

Dick let Clark lay him on the sheets and Dick let his arms fall over his head. He stared up at Clark with those blue eyes, puffy from all the tears, while he let Clark strip him out of the casual wear until only his underwear was left. Seconds later, Clark had found an old t-shirt for the sleepy bird and guided his head and arms through the holes before he put a hand on the boy's cheek and smiled down at him. 

"Mind sleeping next to me tonight? I don't want to give you the couch, but I'm too big for it," he asked almost sheepishly. 

"I don't mind, Mr. Superman," came the soft reply. 

Tripping into superspeed, Clark left his suit next to the door and changed into a loose pair of shorts. Before Dick could even blink, he sat next to him under the soft blanket and helped him under the sheets, one arm carefully slung around his waist to pull him closer to his naked chest. Dick had stopped crying for now, but Clark felt as if it wasn't over yet. 

The boy let Clark tug him in and snuggled closer, hiding his face in his chest, while his small but muscular body was laying on top of him. Clark could feel him breathe against his skin, could hear his heartbeat slowing down when Dick relaxed in his arms. 

With a soft smile, he leaned down and kissed Dick's forehead, listening to the cute sigh of the boy. 

"Call me Clark, baby doll."

* * *

Dick woke up in the early hours of the morning, immediately knowing he was not in his own room at the Manor. He remembered the fight with Bruce and having no idea what to do, Dick left Gotham and found himself across the Bay. He had somehow ended up in front of the apartment of Superman’s civilian identity. 

Dick almost didn't go up because he thought it would be rude to just show up at Superman’s apartment unannounced. And Superman was kind of friends with Bruce. Work friends, at least. But still, Dick couldn't just go back to Gotham.

So he summoned up what courage he could and marched into the apartment building, climbing the steps up to the topmost apartment. Dick had only been to Superman’s apartment three times in his life, twice with Bruce, and once after Superman saved Dick from drowning in Gotham Bay and Bruce was off-planet on a mission. 

Superman’s apartment was dark, and no one was home. Still, Dick knocked on the door and hoped that someone was there. Predictably, no one answered. Dick was about to slump in the hallway in despair and start working on Plan B when he realized that the doormat under his feet had shifted and there was a spare key under the mat. 

For a second, Dick thought it was too good to be true. But the key fit into the lock, and the door opened. 

Everything from that point on was a bit of a blur. Dick broke down in tears at some point, and a while later, Superman himself showed up, worrying about Dick and taking care of him in a gentle way Bruce never did. 

So when Dick woke up curled up in said man’s chest, he was a little nervous. He had practically invaded Superman’s apartment, and instead of getting angry and suspicious, Superman let him stay and even sleep in his bed. 

And it was the best sleep Dick had gotten in a while. 

“Good morning, baby,” a deep voice murmured into Dick’s hair. “Feeling better?”

Dick pulled back with a soft gasp. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t mean to wake you, Mr. Superman!”

The man laughed, a sound starting deep in his belly that came out clear and genuine. It was a stark contrast to Bruce’s fake socialite laugh and Batman’s cold sneer.

“I told you to call me Clark, didn’t I? Just Clark, Dickie. And no, you didn’t wake me. I woke up a while ago. I didn’t wake _ you _up, did I?”

Dick shook his head. “No!” he said quickly. “Not at all, Mr.- Clark.” He blushed a little.

Clark laughed. “You’re cute, baby,” he said. “So, would you like to talk about what you’re doing here? You don’t have to though. I got the feeling that you didn’t want me to go tell Bruce about you being here…?”

“No!” Dick sharply, his eyes widening. “Please don’t tell him,” he said, looking away from Clark’s face.

“Okay, okay,” Clark said, rubbing a hand soothingly along Dick’s back. “I won’t say anything. Can you tell me why you’re here though?”

“I don’t want to be… there,” Dick mumbled.

Clark was silent for a second. “Fair enough,” he decided, not wanting to push Dick into something he wasn't willing to reveal. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here, baby boy.”

“Really?” Dick asked, his eyes snapping back up. 

“Of course,” Clark said. “Whenever you need.”

“Thank you so much, M- Clark,” Dick said sincerely. 

Clark couldn't help but smile at the innocence in Dick’s eyes. The eighteen-year-old had seen his share of pain and suffering and death, especially growing up with the burden of a cape on his shoulders. But somehow, none of that dulled the pure trust and adoration in his eyes. 

Clark had always noticed Dick’s heart eyes, but he always thought it was just a child’s hero worship. Clark wasn't arrogant or egotistical, but he knew very well that the younger generations adored Superman because he was America’s hero. Clark assumed that Dick was just another one of them. 

But now, with the grown-up boy who came rushing to _ him _ after some terrible event, Clark was starting to think differently. 

“How about I go make us some breakfast, hm?” Clark asked. “I’m no Alfred, but I can pull off something edible.”

Dick’s eyes were huge. “Ah, would you- Can I help?”

Clark unwound himself from the boy and sat up, stretching. He kept one eye open a bit, and he smiled when he noticed Dick staring at his flexing muscles. “No need, baby boy,” he said, leaning down and kissing the top of Dick’s head. “Go take a shower or something.”

“Oh no, do I smell bad?” Dick asked, panic rising. He sat up quickly. “I forgot to shower after patrol yesterday, and-”

“Baby- Ba- Dick!” Clark raised his voice a little bit, and it cut through Dick’s blabbering like a hot knife through butter. Clark was almost a bit stunned at how effective it was. He tucked that information aside for later. “You don’t smell, baby,” he said in a softer voice again. “Not bad, at least. But I thought you’d feel better after a shower. You were crying last night.”

Clark reached out and cupped Dick’s face, gently running a thumb over Dick’s blushing cheek. 

Dick stared at Clark with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, he leaned forward, quicker than Clark expected him to be able to move (Clark forgot that Dick was an acrobat first and therefore had a fluidity most people did not) and kissed Clark on the lips. It was a brief peck, barely there at all. 

“Oh,” Clark said, his previous assumptions confirmed - Dick’s adoration went further than hero worship.

“Was it bad?” Dick whispered. “You probably don’t like me like that at all,” he finished miserably. 

“Baby, stop,” Clark said. “I was just a little surprised is all.” He brushed Dick’s bangs out of his pretty face and tilted his chin up. Then, Clark leaned in and pressed a slightly longer kiss to Dick’s lips. “And it was over too quickly,” he said with a slight smirk. 

Dick went red. “Oh, um, well- I think I’m going to go take a shower now.”

“Alright, baby boy,” Clark said. 

Dick didn't move from where he was sitting in front of Clark. Clark didn't say anything more.

After a second, Dick looked up, his face still burning red. “So- So you like me… too?”

“Yes, baby,” Clark said. “I think you’re adorable.”

“Good, because I, um, I really like you!” Dick said quickly. Dick had never been this nervous before. He had been trained to seduce with a smile and wink since the age of fourteen. But this was different. This was _ Superman _. 

“I know, Dickiebird,” Clark said.

Dick stared at him for a second longer. He couldn't be blushing harder. “Okay,” he said. “Gonna go shower now,” he muttered. 

Dick crawled out of the large bed and padded towards the bathroom. At the door, Dick turned around shyly.

He gave Clark a smile, and suddenly, he looked a lot more like the Dick Grayson Clark was used to. “Thank you, Clark,” Dick said. “You’re the best.”

* * *

Clark tried to convince Dick to stay another night. He still didn't know what had gone wrong the night before, and while he was curious and wanted to find out, he didn't want to push Dick too far.

And Dick, ever courteous, did not want to intrude on Clark’s hospitality and politely denied the offer with a full-faced blush and a little squeak. 

However, he was not gone for long. Not three days later, Clark came back from work to find Dick sitting outside his apartment, in the hallway. 

“Dick? Baby, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?” Clark asked, rushing up to the boy. 

Dick got to his feet, and he let Clark scan him over for any injuries. “I’m fine, Clark,” Dick said with an easy laugh and a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. “I just dropped by to say hi.”

“Why are you waiting outside my apartment then?” Clark asked. “You got in fine last time.”

Dick bit his lower lip, a gesture that Clark found quite adorable. “That was kind of rude before. I wasn’t even invited in, and-”

“Oh, baby, you’re always welcome,” Clark said, fumbling with his keys for a second before getting the door open. He quickly ushered Dick inside. “My door is always open for you.”

“O-Oh, okay! Um, thanks, Clark,” Dick said, his cheeks growing a bit rosier. He stayed by the doorway, shifting on his feet. “So, I was- I was wondering, if… if I could… maybe stay the night?” he mumbled. 

Clark caught the words however, and he tried to keep from showing his excitement. “Is something wrong? I mean, of course you can stay, and you don’t need to have a reason to, but… are you okay, Dick?”

Dick’s eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. “Everything’s fine! I mean, not everything, but I’m fine. I just… didn’t exactly plan where I was going to stay tonight.”

Dick’s words alarmed Clark slightly, but Clark could already tell that Dick was a bit nervous and unsure of himself, so he decided not to ask. He could always question Dick later, when the boy was more comfortable with him. 

“Come on in then,” he offered and opened the door to his apartment, letting Dick inside before following him. “Are you hungry? I don’t have much food left in the fridge, but we can always order in.”

That brought him a smile from Dick. “Pizza? From Coast City?” he asked hopefully as he kicked off his shoes and went further inside, invading the apartment as if he had always lived here. 

Clark chuckled. He had missed Dick despite the short absence and to see the boy back in his life so soon made his heart flutter. With a little help of his Kryptonian physique and a yellow sun, he ignored his own rules and flew to Dick, wrapping his arms around the boy, pressing Dick against his broad chest. 

“And you think Superman does deliveries?” Clark whispered softly and heard Dick giggle when Clark’s lips touched his cheek. 

“I need you to know, Superman likes me,” Dick told him seriously. “He’s a very close friend.” 

“Just because your speedster friends run to Coast City twice a day doesn’t mean Superman will do the same,” he reminded Dick sweetly, but was already planning his flight route. A bit of superspeed and a costume change and he would be back in literally no time. 

Dick pouted now and looked over his shoulder to stare at Clark with those big eyes that made Clark’s heart melt. “But they never run for me. Superman would be the first to bring me food!”

Well. A man was only so strong, human or not. 

Within a few seconds, Clark rushed out of the window, leaving no more than a momentary streak of red and blue in the sky. 

By the time Clark returned with the pizza, pepperoni and Hawaiian, Dick had gotten himself settled into Clark’s apartment. 

Dick had showered, his hair still damp and the bathroom still steamy. He had also changed into some new clothes - Clark’s clothes, to be more specific. 

Clark would have tripped if he had not been hovering, when Dick walked into the kitchen. 

Dick was wearing a large white button-up, one that fell down mid-thigh and was just way too big on him. It was usually a bit big on Clark too, but for Dick to be wearing that on his much smaller stature, he was practically drowning in it. 

Dick had no pants on, and Clark wasn't sure if he was wearing anything under the shirt either, but at least he had the decency not to peek. 

“I got your pepperoni pizza, baby,” Clark said with an easy smile, not missing a beat. He set the boxes down on the table, and just in time as well.

Dick gasped and clapped his hands. “Oh, Mr. Superman, I _ knew _you’d be able to do it!” He threw his arms around Clark’s neck and leapt into Clark’s arms in the classic damsel-in-distress hold.

Clark, of course, caught him with no problem. “Easy there, baby boy,” he laughed. “Don’t get too excited there.”

Dick smiled and rested his head in the crook of Clark’s neck. “Thanks, Clark,” he whispered, nuzzling in a bit more.

“Of course, Dick,” Clark said, turning to press a gentle kiss to Dick’s forehead. “Time to eat then?”

Dick rolled out of his arms with ease and landed on the ground at a full sprint to go wash his hands and dig into the pizza. And Clark certainly didn’t stare at the flash of Dick’s ass when his shirt rode up. He was wearing briefs, but they were definitely a size too small. Clark had to take a steadying breath before going to change. 

Thinking about Dick’s state of dress made Clark feel like a button-up and sweats would make him overdressed. He pulled on the sweatpants but decided to go without the shirt. Let that little minx in his kitchen get a taste of his own medicine. 

“Enjoying the pizza, baby boy?” Clark asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Dick was sitting on the counter, legs spread a little wider than necessary, holding a plate with three slices of pizza on it. He had a smear of sauce on his pouty lips, which dropped open a little bit when Clark walked in. 

Immediately, Dick blushed, shifting into his shy shell that he rarely lived in. But around Clark, he seemed to be in it more often.

“Uhhh…” Dick said, having already forgotten the question. 

Clark smirked and continued walking forward, stepping between Dick’s legs to reach behind the boy to grab a plate. “What’s wrong, Dickie?” he asked. 

Dick’s tongue swiped out to lick his lips, missing the sauce, which made Clark chuckle. 

“You’re so cute, baby,” Clark whispered. He leaned in, pausing only a fraction of a second to give Dick a chance to refuse him, but when the boy did not, Clark kissed the corner of Dick’s mouth. He pulled back and smiled at Dick who was as red as the pepperoni on his half-eaten pizza. “You had a spot of sauce there,” Clark explained. 

“Oh,” Dick squeaked, his blue eyes wide and pinned firmly on Clark’s lips.

Clark was so tempted to kiss Dick again, fully this time, but he did not want to break the poor boy, who looked like he was going to burst from how much he was blushing. So he stepped back and made his way to the table for his own pizza. 

Clark sat at the table, like a normal human being, but he kept his eyes on Dick, who was trying his best to go back to eating his pizza. 

He failed miserably, as his eyes darted back to Clark every couple of seconds.

“C’mere, baby boy,” Clark said, using his foot to push out the seat next to him. “Looks uncomfortable sitting up there.”

Clark could hear Dick swallow hard before he slid off of the counter and came to sit down next to Clark. Clark laughed quietly to himself at how cute Dick was being. He thought it was adorable how the boy could go from teasing to blushing within the span of a few seconds. 

Clark reached across the table and grabbed a napkin, handing it to Dick, who once again had gotten sauce all over his lips. 

Dick stared at the napkin for a full five seconds, not taking it. Then, he looked up at Clark, meeting the man’s eyes. “Why don’t you get it for me?” he asked. “The way you did before?”

Not for the first time, Clark was glad about his inhuman speed and could hide the startled look on his face perfectly behind an alluring smile when in reality, he had stared at the boy for an awfully long nanosecond. 

And then, he cupped Dick’s face in his big hands and pulled him closer, leaning down to press his lips on Dick’s. Clark didn’t care about the sauce anymore and he was certain Dick had already forgotten about it as well. 

He felt the soft pressure against his lips as Dick leaned into the kiss, fingers meeting his naked upper body, exploring his muscles and the tanned, heat-radiating skin. Someone moaned, but Clark couldn’t tell if it had been Dick or himself.

Just then, two hands were pressed against his bare chest, and immediately, Clark sat back. His eyes flickered up to Dick’s in worry. 

Dick’s pupils were blown, and he licked his lips, still slickened with saliva. “I- um…” Dick blinked a couple of times to collect himself. “Clark, I… really like you,” he said, blushing hard now. “But I don’t want to… do all this,” Dick finished softly, giving Clark a nervous and shy look. There was a long pause, and Clark was about to reassure him it was okay, when Dick said, “Yet.” The little shit. 

Clark could feel the relief flood through him. “That’s okay, baby boy,” he said, gently cupping Dick’s cheek and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the rosiest of Dick’s blush. “I understand, and you’re absolutely worth the wait.”

“Really?” Dick asked. “You’re not upset?”

Clark snorted softly and moved his hand up to brush back Dick’s hair. “Why would I be upset, Dickie?” he asked. “I’m not some teenager who just thinks about sex anymore. I know there are more important things, like showing someone how special they are.” He gently booped Dick’s nose. 

Dick scrunched up his face and smiled. “Okay,” he said. Then, his eyes fell to his pizza. He glanced back up at Clark again, before he reached for his half-eaten slice and resumed eating happily. 

Clark laughed quietly to himself at how cute Dick was. He sat back into his own chair and grabbed his slice of pizza. And for the rest of the meal, they just smiled shyly at one another from across the table. 

After they had finished their meal, Dick helped Clark take care of the dishes, throwing away the pizza boxes before Clark told him to go brush his teeth. Dick pouted but complied and disappeared to the bathroom, leaving Clark a moment to himself to collect his thoughts.

Eventually, they landed in Clark's bedroom, standing awkwardly opposite of each other, separated by the big bed. Dick pulled at the long shirt barely covering his crotch and bit down on his bottom lip. His gaze was set heavily on Clark, silently asking for guidance. All the nights they had spent sleeping next to each other; it had never felt so intimate. 

Clark was the first to move, sitting down on his side of the bed and slipping his legs under the blanket, before he offered Dick a hand and pulled him next to him as soon as the boy accepted the invitation. Dick fell against his chest, giggling softly and leaned forward to press a shy kiss against Clark's lips, pulling away not even a second later. 

"You're a little tease, aren't you?" Clark said, more to himself than to Dick, not expecting a response. 

However, Dick grinned and slipped under the covers as well, not missing a beat when he snuggled against Clark's chest and let the man wrap his arm around his body, fingers caressing the naked skin when Clark guided them under the hem of Dick's shirt. 

"You're a big tease. It's only fair that I tease you back!" 

"When was I being a tease?" Clark laughed softly at Dick's visible pout and pulled the boy closer. 

"Besides from tonight?" Dick snorted and raised his brows. "Maybe whenever you show up in your skin tight suit? You're a thirst trap! Your muscles, your shoulders, your– your crotch!" 

Clark had to suppress a smirk when Dick blushed and buried his face in the crook of his neck, holding the small boy to comfort him. He had never thought of his uniform like that, but maybe that was his influence on a teenage boy and his overflowing hormones. 

"My crotch?" he still asked, just because he wanted to hear Dick groan frustrated. 

"Whenever you looked at me, it– it seemed to… grow", Dick whispered before his voice broke fully and the heat of shame was rushing through his body. 

Usually, Clark would have continued and eventually gotten to the part where clothes were forgotten on the floor, bodies were pressed together, moving in a silent rhythm against each other, and time was irrelevant. 

But with Dick telling him he would need more time, Clark let his fingers run through Dick's hair instead and kissed his forehead, stopping the growing awkwardness of the conversation about his dick under a skintight Kryptonian suit.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Flamebird and Nightwing?" Clark asked slowly, slyly changing the topic. 

Dick shook his head, confused but not disappointed by the new direction their conversation was taking. 

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story, squirt?" 

Dick wrinkled his nose up cutely. “I’m a bit old for bedtime stories, don’t you think?” he asked with a small smile. 

Clark smiled and continued stroking Dick’s hair. “Well, this isn’t the type of bedtime story most people tell their kids. But I think you’ll like it.”

Dick snuggled in and got comfortable, his head resting against Clark’s upper chest. Clark took this as an unspoken yes.

He took a deep breath. “You see, back a long, long, long time ago, when Krypton was a planet bursting with life, there was a Golden Age in a sense. Everything prospered. Rao and Vohc, the two godly figures of Krypton, watched over everything. They each had counterparts though - two huge, dragon-like creatures powered by their very essence.”

“Flamebird and Nightwing?” Dick guessed with an amused lift of his eyebrows. 

“Respectively,” Clark said. “But there was a little issue. See, Rao had the power to destroy, and Vohc had the power to create. However, creation must come from destruction, so they have this cycle of creating and destroying. Rao’s destruction was carried out by Flamebird. And Vohc admired Flamebird’s grace and beauty so much that he created his own counterpart - Nightwing.

“When Nightwing met Flamebird, they fell in love. They were opposites but complements, and it was a very beautiful thing to see.” Clark sighed after this, trailing off. 

Dick glanced up at him. “Then what happened?” he asked. 

Clark patted his head. “Ah, I don’t know if you really want to know. It doesn’t have the happiest ending, this story.”

Dick pouted. “What am I, seven? It’s not going to give me nightmares, Clark. Tell meeee!”

Clark chuckled at Dick’s childish behavior, despite the younger man saying he was not a child. “Alright, alright,” he relented. “Where was I? Right, they were in love. Flamebird still did Rao’s will, destroying the things that Vohc created. Everything but Nightwing. This made Vohc jealous. His jealousy for his own counterpart bubbled and brewed inside him until he was unable to do his intended duty properly anymore.

“Eventually,” Clark said, “Vohc became so jealous of Nightwing and all the attention he received from Flamebird that Vohc destroyed Nightwing. And as he went from creator to destroyer, Vohc disturbed the balance of Krypton. The planet’s core became unsteady, and that was supposedly the start of Krypton’s million-year deterioration. So yeah.”

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed. “That can’t be the end,” he protested. “What happened to Nightwing? Did he die? And what did Flamebird do when she found out?”

“Well, there is an alternate ending I heard that Flamebird was so consumed in her grief that she destroyed herself to be with Nightwing, but due to them being a cycle of creation and destruction, they were reborn. However, in each life, one of them would be killed by someone else out of jealousy. So still not the happiest ending,” Clark said with a light laugh. 

Dick still seemed concerned. “What about Vohc? And Rao?”

“Vohc’s name actually started out as Vohc the Builder. After killing Nightwing, he became Vohc the Destroyer. Rao took on his role as creator instead, and she kept the planet from destruction for as long as she could, but eventually, Vohc won in the end,” Clark finished. 

Dick was silent for a couple minutes after Clark’s story finished. Clark thought he was about to fall asleep, but Dick spoke again. “Do you think Nightwing and Flamebird are still locked in that cycle today?”

Clark laughed. “It’s just a story, Dickie. Just from legend of a planet far, far away. Nothing for you to be worried about.”

“‘m not worried,” Dick grumbled. 

“Good,” Clark whispered, kissing Dick’s forehead. “Worry is not the greatest look on your cute face.”

Dick mumbled something that was probably adorable because he smiled against Clark’s shoulder when he finished. Clark could tell he was getting tired as Dick’s eyes started fluttering shut, but he had one more thing to ask Dick before they fell asleep for the night.

"Move in," Clark suddenly said, looking down at Dick's peaceful smile. 

"Mh?" Dick made, frowning in confusion, opening his eyes. 

"Move in," Clark repeated, letting his fingers run through Dick's hair. "You could live here, together with me." 

It was something Clark had thought about ever since Dick had left his apartment after the first nights to stay with some friends. Maybe he had feared becoming a burden to Clark, maybe Dick hadn't wanted to overstay his welcome and decided to move on before Clark would have kicked him out in the end. 

The truth was, Clark actually wanted Dick to stay with him. Not only because it would give Dick's life more structure and security after he had left Bruce, Clark also needed to know Dick was safe. 

He didn't care about rushing this, about maybe being too forward. Dick had a crush on him for years now, and Clark couldn't deny anymore that he was drawn to Dick as a moth to the light. Dick had turned into a fine man, still a bit green behind the ears, but with the pure and sensible heart of a child. Clark just wanted to never let go of him again. 

Dick's eyes widened when his sleepy mind had processed Clark's offer. He gasped at the man, clinging onto Clark's shoulders, before he bit down on his bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth, blinking rapidly. 

"Does that mean– does that mean we are together?" Dick whispered carefully after a moment and blushed. "Like a real couple?" 

Clark couldn't help but smile at the boy in his arms. He nodded slightly. 

"Would you like that, baby boy?" he asked for clarification, not wanting to force Dick into something the boy didn't liked, but his fears were unfounded. 

Dick smiled brightly when he nodded and leaned forward to steal a kiss from Clark's lips, almost as innocent as the first peck he had given Clark only a few days ago.

"I'd like that very much." 

Clark laughed and cupped Dick's face between his palms, holding him in kiss-range.

"Me, too, baby boy."

* * *

It happened a few weeks later. 

Clark was laying in bed, Dick's smaller but not less trained body in his arms, staring at the black and blue suit hanging from the door of his wardrobe, while Dick was quietly sleeping. 

For Clark, working together with another vigilante was still new. Of course, he had been working with Batman in the past, had been interacting with the league and fighting great wars with his team, but having Dick with him was entirely different. 

Not only did he have to stop himself from looking out too much, feeling the urgent need to protect Dick from everything coming across their path. Clark also had to stop Bruce from asking questions, J'onn from hearing his proud internal voice during meetings, and Diana from being just Diana – understanding and yet a bit reproachful, making Clark feel more guilty than he actually had to. 

On the bright side though, having Dick as his partner (Clark repeated that word in his head whenever he was alone. It felt amazing.) brought a lot of fun as well. Unlike a certain someone, Dick didn't mind being carried bridal style in the air. He actually seemed to love it, sneaking kisses mid flight and pressing closer, sometimes stroking Clark's broad chest. 

They had been on a few trips to Coast City for more pizza, to Paris for breakfast on top of the Arc de Triomphe and Tokyo for dinner, because Dick had insisted they should get the real sushi experience. It had been tasty, and so had been the heated kisses afterwards. 

And when Clark had to go fight the bad guys, Dick occasionally joined him now in his brand new suit. Black and skin tight with blue stripes from his chest to his fingers, symbolising a bird. He had dumped the silly cape and adopted a pair of escrima sticks together with the name _ Nightwing _ instead.

Clark was proud of the progress Dick was making. He still didn't want to talk about what had happened between Bruce and him, but if Clark had to guess he would say Dick wanted to become his own hero and Bruce had not been able to let his bird free. 

At least he wasn't asking Clark about Dick anymore. Either Batman had accepted that Clark didn't know where Dick was (a lie, by the way), or he had found out about their little living arrangement and decided to let it rest for a while. Either way, Clark wasn't afraid, no matter how much Kryptonite the billionaire would store under Wayne Manor.

Clark was just about to close his eyes and join Dick in his dreams, letting go off the day's tension, when he suddenly _ felt _ it. 

Warm and wet and just a small stream, but still there, running down his thigh where Dick's underwear-covered crotch met Clark's naked skin. Clark was frozen under Dick, barely able to breathe anymore while the warm liquid dropped down his leg.

Steadily, the wet spot against his thigh grew bigger and bigger. A few drops reached Clark's own boxer briefs and soaked the thin fabric. He had to bite down on his lip when the wetness reached his flaccid cock and pressed against his skin, damp and messy and dirty, but somehow–

Clark snapped out of his rigidity and shivered, withdrawing his embrace in order to shake Dick's shoulders softly. He couldn't just let his boy sleep and be embarrassed in the morning, Clark decided and maybe also panicked just a little bit, when his cock twitched in his soaked briefs. 

"Baby boy," he softly whispered and heard Dick's heartbeat slightly speeding up when the boy slipped out of his dream. "Everything's fine, love. Just wake up." 

It took a few seconds before the small stream of pee finally stopped and big eyes blinked at him in confusion. 

"Clark?" Dick mumbled against his skin and squinted against the darkness, voice raw with sleep. "Wha's wron'?" 

Clark held back a sigh and kissed Dick's forehead. He was still trying to figure out how to explain to Dick that he had been having an accident – and honestly, he was just glad that his cock had stopped growing harder – when Dick seemed to notice the wet spot on his boxer briefs, freezing in Clark's arms. 

A sob came over Dick's lips. His eyes were blown now, wide open and staring at Clark in shock while his face went pale and then scarlet red, almost glowing in the darkness. 

"Please tell m-me I-I didn't–," Dick stuttered in shame. The first tears were forming in his eyes, and before Clark could react, Dick's cheeks were wet from the thick drops running down to his chin. "C-Clark, you h-have to be-believe me– I'm so s-sorry!

Feeling his baby boy curling up into a ball in Clark's arms was the worst the Kryptonian had ever experienced. He was at a loss of words, didn't know what to say to make Dick feel better, but he held him tight and rubbed his back in circles, thinking back to the time he himself had needed comfort in his youth. 

"No need to apologize, baby boy. You don't need to cry," Clark murmured in Dick's ear and pressed the small body closer against his chest. "I'm not mad at you. Accidents happen to all of us sometimes." 

But fate wasn't kind. 

To add onto Dick's misery, the boy lost control over his bladder completely when he turned into a crying mess. Hot rivers of Dick's steamy piss washed over Clark's crotch and soaked his boxer briefs completely. It saturated the thin fabric, and then, suddenly, his cock was surrounded by warm pee and Clark just _ moaned _. 

Within a second, he was hard and could feel his length pressing against the wet insides of his briefs, cock pulsing angrily. His hips rocked up against Dick's crotch, making the boy squirm and stop peeing again, suddenly aware of Clark's condition, and Clark just wanted to hold him and tell him it was alright, that sometimes, things happened and one discovered new aspects about oneself, but he couldn't. 

Instead, Clark moaned again. 

Closing his eyes, he breathed through his mouth to get the sweet scent out of his nose. It worked not as good as he had hoped and the tent in his briefs only grew bigger. His hands, originally on Dick's back, were grabbing the soft skin of the boys bare thighs, and he dug his nails into the firm flesh, snapping out of his thoughts when Dick's heartbeat jumped. 

"C-Clark, I-I'm so sorry," he tried again and it seemed as if he wanted to slide out of the bed, but Clark held onto him closer. 

"Stop apologizing, baby boy." 

His voice was raw and deep and his eyes were filled with lust when he finally dared to look down at Dick.

The boy was just staring at him in a mix of fear and shame, cheeks flustered and bottom lip shaking when he opened his mouth again. 

"B-but I made a m-mess!" Dick whimpered rubbed over his puff eyes. "A-and I p-peed on you, a-and I'm just g-gross!" 

"You're not, princess," Clark disagreed and added, after a long second, "I'm the one who's gross." 

Dick was startled. He blinked confusedly, then frowned, opened his mouth and closed it again, when nothing came out. 

Clark's lips curled up in a tiny smile. 

"You're peeing on me and instead of being disgusted, I get a hard-on and moan," he murmured softly and couldn't help but press his bulge against Dick's crotch again, just to show him that he was telling the truth. "I'm so fucking hard and could cum right now, soaked in your pee. And you know what?" 

Working a hand down his wet stomach to his briefs, Clark gave himself a short rub and massaged his cock through the fabric, holding Dick's gaze with his eyes, showing him how good it felt when he moaned. 

"I'm not ashamed," he continued."I understand, if that's something you don't like and I won't force you to do anything, but I want you to know that you never need to be ashamed when you're having an accident. Never. Because things like that happen, and it's not your fault." 

When he finished , it was silent for a while. Dick chewed on his bottom lip, gaze alternating between Clark's face and his body, hidden under the damp blanket they shared, while Clark let his hand rest on his stomach and rubbed the warm pee into his own skin. 

Dick took his time to let the news sink. Maybe he also needed time to understand exactly what had just happened, but at least he wasn't crying or apologizing anymore. Clark was glad about that, at least, and he smiled at Dick when the finally pouted helplessly. 

"You're hard just because …" 

Clark wanted to kiss those plump lips. "You peed on me. Yeah." 

"And … you like it?" Dick cleared his throat while his cheeks turned red again. "When I … when I pee on you?" 

"I love it." 

The way Dick blew his cheeks and frowned again, gaze dropping to stare at the blanket as if he could see through the material and right at Clark's hard-on; Clark was convinced that Dick was at the very least curious. 

He didn't have to concentrate to hear Dick's fluttering heart or the blood and adrenaline rushing through his veins. And then, Dick squirmed and his crotch touched Clark's hard cock ever so lightly and they both gasped.

"Clark I–" Dick began but his voice broke and he stared helplessly up at Clark, before he leaned forward to steal a kiss from his lips. 

Clark understood without words. 

"Wanna do it again?" he whispered against Dick's lips to search for confirmation, hands already searching for Dick's hips and the perfect bubble butt, grabbing the round cheeks to squish them firmly. "I'm sure there's still some piss left in you." 

Pressing back against Clark's grip, Dick rested his forehead on Clark's shoulder, just breathing heavier while Clark kneaded his ass, lips pressed together, until he nodded slowly. 

"Can you …" Dick whispered with a loose movement of his hand, and Clark smiled when he pulled the blanket away, revealing their bodies to the warmth of their bedroom.

"I'll guide you." 

And he did. 

Dick seemed to be happy to give up control. He smiled at Clark and raised his arms when he was told to, so Clark could get him out of the big sleeping shirt, throwing the wet clothing on the floor. 

Afterwards, he helped Dick up and made him kneel over him, ass resting against Clark's propped up thighs. The sight alone could make Clark cum; Dick's flustered cheeks and the big, blue eyes looking down at him, and a gorgeously trained body over which Dick's hand softly wandered until he stopped at his soaked lace panties. 

Clark nodded again and Dick breathed out slowly. His fingers slipped inside the sweet panties, before Dick pulled the fabric down, just enough to reveal his soft cock. It was beautiful. Circumcised and smaller than average – Clark could probably swallow Dick fully without any trouble –, but it was gorgeous.

"You're breathtaking." 

On any other day, he would have sucked Dick off without any hesitation, but a few drops of piss were dripping from Dick's slit and made Clark shiver in pleasure.

He swallowed.

"Want you to piss on me now, baby boy," he told Dick longingly. "Want you to piss on me with that pretty little cock. Can you do that for daddy?" 

Instead of replying, Dick let his head fall back in his neck, lips opened to a silent moan and his eyes closed. For a long second, nothing happened. 

Just as Clark wanted to reach out and tickle Dick lightly, a hot stream hit his stomach and made him moan in pleasure; his skin was under fire and his hips jerked up while he almost whimpered for more. 

"You're such a good boy for daddy." 

Dick's piss was running down his torso and dripping onto the already damp covers, soaking the mattress underneath Clark. He wanted to roll in the warm urine, wanted to bath in it while Dick's soft relieved moans sent waves of lust straight to his cock. 

It was warm and wet and filthy, but so good. Clark moaned and rolled his hips, softly grinding into the wet fabric of his boxer briefs. They were a tight fit, but Dick's pee made them stick to his sensitive flesh even more, creating a perfectly sweet torture. 

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me, princess." 

Clark was just about to throw his head back, when Dick wrapped his fingers around his small penis and directed it down, aiming the stream directly at Clark's bulge. Dick must have drunk a lot, Clark noticed, admiring the almost transparent urine.

The pressure, the heat sinking through the wet fabric and warming his cock; it took only one look at Dick kneeling over him with his small penis in his hand, blissful expression on his gorgeous face and his eyes closed–

Clark came hard in his briefs, shooting his load untouched into the hot wetness. His hips rocked against Dick's ass and he just layed in the stream, cock spurting out cum that dropped out of his overflowing briefs, until the last drops were falling down on him. 

He was panting heavily, trying to find his breath again. One arm was shielding his eyes, while his other hand was placed at Dick's waist, slowly stroking his hip bone. 

"You're so hot, daddy," Dick said with a small grin. "A real thirst trap." 

And before Clark could ask what a thirst trap was, Dick leaned forward and pressed his lips against Clark's wet body, tongue licking over the defined muscles and cleaning a small path of skin from his own urine, right towards Clark's–

"Shit, baby boy," Clark moaned and couldn't turn his eyes away. "That's it, precious. You're doing amazing." 

Dick's tongue was deeply buried in his belly button while he slurped the pee that had collected in the mold. If he hadn't only a few seconds ago, Clark would definitely cum now. 

His cock definitely considered it and twitched in interest when Dick had emptied his belly button and pulled himself up, sliding over Clark's wet body until their mouths met and their lips opened. 

Clark shivered in pleasure. He felt liquid dripping into his mouth; a bit of Dick's urine that the boy had saved for him to taste. It was strong but also sweet. Clark moaned before he sucked on Dick's tongue to collect every drop he could get. 

"Your taste is addicting," Clark groaned into the kiss and only pulled back to let his gaze wander over Dick's perfect body, making sure he was alright before he would draw the boy back into a hug. 

But his gaze stopped at his crotch when he saw the sweet boner Dick was sporting; just a bit bigger now but still just as pretty, standing proudly between his legs. Dick's slit was still a little opened and a few drops escaped to slowly roll down Dick's cock.

"Want me to help you with that, baby boy?" Clark asked softly. "I'd love to make you feel good.”

He would be lying if he said he wasn't just thinking about sucking Dick off, tasting more of his piss. He could tease his beautiful cockhead, massage his firm balls or lick him clean.

Though when Dick shook his head, he didn't feel bad either. They would have a lot of time to explore their newfound kink, and maybe it would be better anyways. It was pretty late already and he had to make sure Dick got enough sleep. 

The boy was insecurely looking down at Clark now, and Clark just smiled and closed his arms around him. He laid back and made sure, Dick was comfortably pressed against his side before he pulled the blanket over their bodies. 

"You made me very proud tonight, princess," Clark whispered in Dick's ear and felt him relax in his touch. 

The bed was wet and definitely ruined, soaked with Dick's urine and Clark's sweat, but Clark didn't mind sleeping in it tonight. In fact, he'd need to buy waterproof covers for the new mattress.

"I love you," Dick murmured against Clark's collarbone. He had one arm slung around Clark's waist, one leg outstretched over Clark's thighs. 

"I love you too," Clark replied softly and held his boy closer. He was tired now, sleep calling for him after his orgasm, but he gripped onto consciousness for another moment to listen to Dick's sleepy voice.

"Clark?" Dick asked and waited for Clark's hum before he continued. "I think we need to talk about this."

Clark could hear Dick's yawn and pressed a kiss onto Dick's forehead, lips forming a fond smile.

"In the morning, baby bird. Let's sleep first."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us at [Gaygent37](https://gaygent37.tumblr.com/) and [Kinkstroke](https://kinkstrokewrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for more updates or prompt us with your kinky thoughts. Hubby and I (Kinkstroke) are always looking for more extreme kinks to write.


End file.
